Jak się czujesz?
Nazywam się Thomas. Mam 15 lat. W szkole nie jestem zbyt popularny ani lubiany, ale to dlatego, że wolę spędzać czas w samotności. Nie imprezuję jak moi znajomi ze szkoły, a zamiast tego lubię spacerować słuchając muzyki. Pewnego dnia, jak zwykle po szkole, grałem na komputerze. Poczułem dziwny chłód na plecach, jakby ktoś oblał mnie wodą. Natychmiast się odwróciłem, myśląc że to mój brat robi sobie ze mnie żarty, ale nikogo za mną nie było, koszulkę też miałem suchą. Pomyślałem, że tylko mi się zdawało i wróciłem do grania. Po kilku godzinach postanowiłem położyć się spać. Lecz nie mogłem zasnąć. Dopiero po 3 nad ranem zawitał u mnie sen. Nagle się obudziłem i poznałem to uczucie. O tak, znałem je bardzo dobrze. Dostałem paraliżu sennego. Nie miałem go już od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Miałem nadzieję, że już go nigdy nie doświadczę, ponieważ jest to potworne uczucie. Nie możesz się ruszyć, a jedyne co możesz robić to patrzeć się w sufit i rozmyślać, co kryje się w ciemnościach. Po kilku minutach usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Coś jakby szum liści. Ale przecież miałem zamknięte okno. Chyba. Przez ten paraliż, nawet nie mogłem zobaczyć czy mam otwarte okno. Rano jak zawsze musiałem szykować się na kolejny, nudny dzień w szkole. Po zjedzeniu szybkiego śniadania, ubraniu się i umyciu zębów wyszedłem z domu. Nałożyłem słuchawki, puściłem muzykę i wybrałem się moją ulubioną drogą w lesie. Gdy tak szedłem nagle usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Taki sam jak wczoraj. Szum liści. Nie zdziwiło by mnie to tak bardzo (przecież byłem w lesie) gdyby nie to, że miałem muzykę puszczoną na największą głośność, więc nie powinienem nic słyszeć. Wtem za drzewem zobaczyłem czarny dym w niewyraźnym kształcie człowieka. Przeraziłem się nie na żarty. Zacząłem biec, żeby jak najszybciej opuścić las. Po drodze nic mnie już więcej nie spotkało. I dobrze. Postanowiłem nikomu o tym nie mówić i nigdy już nie iść tą drogą. W szkole cały czas rozmyślałem nad tym co zobaczyłem. Przecież to nie było normalne. Nawet jeśli dym, jakimś cudem, uformował się w kształt człowieka to co on robił w lesie? Przecież nic się nie paliło. Do domu wróciłem inną trasą. Znów postanowiłem pograć na komputerze, bo po tym co mnie spotkało rano, nie miałem ochoty na spacer. Czas zleciał mi szybko i nawet nie zobaczyłem kiedy, była już 0:00. Tym razem zasnąłem bez problemu. Ale w nocy, znów około trzeciej, widząc że słońce zaczyna już wschodzić. Obudziłem się i od razu to poczułem. Drugą noc z rzędu miałem paraliż senny. Nienawidziłem tego. Leżałem cały czas wpatrzony w sufit, gdy nagle usłyszałem dziwny szum, taki jak wczoraj w nocy i w lesie, a po nim cichy ledwo zrozumiały szept. Ktoś, lub raczej coś, zapytało mnie: Jak się czujesz? Wtem odzyskałem możliwość poruszania się i zacząłem krzyczeć. Mama wbiegła do pokoju, a po niej od razu mój brat. Gdy im powiedziałem, że to był tylko koszmar wrócili do swoich sypialni spać. Może to naprawdę był koszmar? Nie mogłem zasnąć z przerażenia, więc postanowiłem wywietrzyć pokój. Podczas otwierania okna zerknąłem na dwór i sparaliżowało mnie ze strachu. Pod drzewem stało, albo raczej lewitowało, to coś. Ten dym w kształcie człowieka. W tej samej chwili usłyszałem za sobą szept. "Jak się czujesz?" Odwróciłem się na pięcie i zobaczyłem czarny dym. Okno się zatrzasnęło i wywróciłem się na podłogę zrzucając parę rzeczy z biurka. I ten szept. "Mam nadzieję że czujesz się świetnie bo to dopiero początek". Nagle do pokoju weszła mama. — Co ty robisz? I czemu leżysz na ziemi? — zapytała — Ja... ten dym... on do mnie mówił... Nie mogłem się otrząsnąć. Czy to się wydarzyło naprawdę? — Jaki dym? Co ty opowiadasz? Dobrze się czujesz? — Tak, tylko... nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... chyba miałem zwidy... — Byłem pewny, że to nie zwidy, ale chciałem uspokoić mamę. — No dobrze... Ja idę spać. Raczej mi nie uwierzyła, ale wyszła z pokoju. Próbowałem zasnąć, ale mi to nie wychodziło. Nurtowało mnie kilka pytań. Co to było? Czemu to spotkało akurat mnie? I o co chodzi z tym, że to dopiero początek? Początek czego? Nie spałem przez całą noc a rano mama weszła do mojego pokoju. — Dzisiaj nie pójdziesz do szkoły. Ale za to odwiedzimy pewne miejsce. Śniadanie masz na stole w kuchni. — Powiedziawszy to, wyszła. Ciekawiło mnie dokąd pojedziemy, więc szybko się przyszykowałem i pojechaliśmy. — Dokąd jedziemy? — zapytałem. — Znam takiego jednego pana, który na pewno ci pomoże. — Powiedziała Zastanawiałem się w czym ma mi ten facet pomóc, ale nie odzywałem się do końca jazdy. Zaparkowaliśmy pod jakimś domem. Gdy zadzwoniliśmy dzwonkiem, otworzył nam jakiś koleś, prawdopodobnie po czterdziestce. Zaprosił nas do środka. Byliśmy w pokoju z kilkoma krzesłami i biurkiem. Facet usiadł przy biurku i zawołał moją mamę aby z nią porozmawiać. Nie mogłem usłyszeć o czym gadali, ale po kilku minutach poprosił mnie, żebym poszedł z nim do gabinetu. Zamknął za nami drzwi a ja poczułem dziwny chłód, jakby ktoś wylał na mnie wodę. Wzdrygnąłem się. — Jak się czujesz? Mów mi John. — Powiedział. — Nie rozumiem czemu tu jestem i co to jest za miejsce. O co chodzi? — Twoja mama mówiła, że ostatnimi czasy widujesz czarny dym w kształcie człowieka. Czy to prawda? - Zapytał. — Właściwie to tak ale... Zaraz, zaraz. Nie mówiłem mojej mamie, że dym ma kształt człowieka. — Wystraszyłem się. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? — Ha, ha, ha. — Zaśmiał się złośliwie — Odwróć się. Wykonałem polecenie i nie uwierzyłem własnym oczom. Zobaczyłem ten dym, który widziałem juz 4 razy. — Widzisz... To dopiero początek tego wszystkiego... Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się świetnie, bo przed tobą długie i trudne życie. Lepiej się cieszyć zanim będzie za późno, prawda? — Powiedział. Odwróciłem wzrok od dymu i spojrzałem na Johna. Wyciągnął nóż i zrobił sobie ranę od łokcia do nadgarstka. Po tym wszystkim nacisnął coś w komputerze i rozległ się alarm. — Ratunku! Ten psychopata próbuje mnie zabić! Pomocy! — Wrzeszczał na całe gardło. Z przerażenia i szoku nie mogłem się ruszyć. Wtem do gabinetu weszło dwóch gości i zabrało mnie na zewnątrz. Ostatnie co pamiętałem to krzyki matki. Obudziłem się na łóżku, przypięty do łańcuchów. Nie rozumiałem co się stało, a nie chciałem otwierać oczu. Chciałem aby zawładnął mną sen, abym zapomniał o wszystkim. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i rozmowę dwóch ludzi. — Cześć Mike. Kolejnego wariata nam przysłali? — Powiedział pierwszy. — Taaak. Niezła sztuka. Zaatakował nożem Johna. Tego psychiatrę. — Odpowiedział Mike. — Zostaje tu na stałe? — Zapytał jeden. — Najprawdopodobniej. Ale później się do ciebie odezwę. Teraz muszę się nim zająć. — Powiedział Mike. Usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi i poczułem ukłucie w ramię. Zasnąłem. Śniłem. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko dzieje się w prawdziwym świecie, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałem, że to sen. Byłem w lesie. Wokół mnie były same drzewa. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem to. To był dym. Tym razem śmiał się ze mnie. — Jak się czujesz? Właśnie się zaczęło. To, na co tak długo czekałem. W końcu zemszczę się za te wszystkie lata uciekania. Teraz ty sobie pobiegasz. — Powiedział swoim niewyraźnym głosem, podobnym do szumu liści, i równie niewyraźnym rechotem. Zaczął mnie gonić. Uciekałem. Uciekałem cały czas. Przez wiele godzin. Przez wiele dni. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czułem ból w nogach i w płucach. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Nie mogłem się zatrzymać. W końcu straciłem rachubę czasu. Wiedziałem, że to był sen. Może byłem w śpiączce? Prawdopodobne. Biegłem już tak wiele lat, ale ten dym dalej za mną leciał, cały czas kpiąc ze mnie. Powoli zacząłem zanikać z wysiłku. Moje ciało stawało się parą. Czarną. A ty? Jak się czujesz? Autor: Anasiks Kategoria:Opowiadania